


Captured my heart

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Coldwaveweek2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len remembers seeing Mick and what the man took from him.





	Captured my heart

The first time that Leonard Snart had met Mick Rory, the two of them had met by accident. It was a coincidence that both of them ended up in the same bank, on the same day at the same time and ended up robbing the place, or at least attempting to as well. 

 

Whatever it was, Mick had made off with the money that he had stolen and with Len’s as well, though that wasn't the only thing that Mick had made off with that day as well. 

 

Len had wanted to see him again after that, his heart had been captured, taken by the man In love with flame and money. 

 

He had asked around, tried to find out the name of the man and it wasn't until he ran into a few people that ran in the same circle as the man that he found out his name. 

 

From that day on, he had vowed to make Mick Rory pay because no one, and he means no one made him feel the way that he felt. He never spent the night thinking about someone that he had met once, he never once searched the crowds of people as he staked out a job to see if he would be there.  

 

He never jerked off to nothing but an imagine in his thoughts.

 

It had been from that moment on that Len knew he either wanted the man as a lover, a friend or more or both. 

 

A few weeks pass before he finds Mick at  _Saints and Sinners_ downing a beer and a pretty redhead hanging off his shoulder. 

 

The jealousy in him didn't surpass the surface, didn't hurt him because he knew that he could get Mick in his bed with just a flutter of his eyes. 

 

"You're the guy from that robbery a few weeks ago." Mick's voice is gruff, deep. It sends a shiver down Len's spine. 

 

"And you're the one that stole my heart. I should punch you." 

 

Nick snorts. "If I had a dime for every time that someone told me that I wouldn't have to rob banks." 

 

Len takes a seat next to him. Ordering himself a drink as well. 

 

"Which part? The punched in the face or stealing hearts?" 

 

Mick shrugs. "Both. What do you expect from this? Out of me?" 

 

Len places a hand over Mick's, a glint in his eye. 

 

"Whatever you want it to be." 


End file.
